This Is My Story
by MindFuel
Summary: LaviAllen. Actions speak louder than words.
1. Scar

_This Is My Story._  
MindFuel.  
T.  
D.Gray-Man.  
LaviAllen  
Romance. Friendship.  
Shonen-Ai. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, although I _would _sell my soul to the devil to have it.

Last update in Jan?? Wow. It doesn't feel like its been that long since I last updated. Oh how time flies. Anyways, enjoy this fic, I'll be starting off with a few drabbles about the Allen Walker we all know and love: the clown, the recluse, the compulsive liar. ♥

* * *

_1. Scar_

It's just a birthmark, a line running from my left eyebrow, over my eyelid, down to the middle of my cheek. It has a few kinks in it where the line curves and turns, but overall, it's pretty steady, and not to mention, barely visible. The shade of my birthmark is only a tinge darker than the rest of my skin. During the summer when I get a tan, you can barely see it at all.

That's the normal explanation for it. But… it's rather boring, isn't it?

"Hey Allen, how'd you get that scar?"

I looked up from my book into the eyes of a fellow classmate. As I stared at him for a second I found myself not being able to recall how many times I'd answered the question before. Finally I pushed the thought aside after remembering that I'd lost count after the first week of school.

As my classmate stood there, surrounded by a group of his friends, waiting for my answer, I wondered to myself if it would be appropriate to tell the truth this time. But as I stared into his waiting face, I knew that I couldn't let him down, or his friends, or even myself for that matter—I had a reputation to uphold—so I calmly smiled and lied, "My god-cousin-in-law tightened my violin strings one day and one of 'em snapped me in the face," without even batting an eyelash.

Their reaction was typical: silence, disbelief, then laughter. Of course some of the girls looked at me sympathetically, but most of the time, their reaction was the same, humored. _You're such a clown_, they always said while slapping my back before walking off. Of course it was a lie. But I could always sense their feeling of bewilderment as they walked away. With the way I always answered my questions with a completely straight face, I'm sure they questioned both my sanity and their own as they wondered whether or not to believe my bogus answer.

Either way, I always found myself entertained by their confusion as they walked off.

And with their backs turned to me, I'd smile. _Silly children._

* * *

Fun Fact: Did you know that I really do have a god-cousin-in-law? 


	2. Cut

_This Is My Story._  
MindFuel.  
T.  
D.Gray-Man.  
LaviAllen  
Romance. Friendship.  
Shonen-Ai. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, although I _would _sell my soul to the devil to have it.

True story!

_

* * *

2. Cut_

I had done the stupidest thing. I had gone and run into a doorway at home, leaving behind a gash above my eyebrow that had to be stitched back together. Don't ask me how this happened, let's just say that I was a little tired, that's all.

"Jesus Allen! What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes at my classmate, which caused my cut to sting.

"Oh my!" My teacher came over to me as I dropped my backpack onto the floor, next to my desk. "What happened Allen?"

I looked up at her waiting blue eyes. Then I looked around at the other kids in the classroom, everyone directing their attention to me. I took a deep breath then looked right into my teacher's eyes. "I got attacked by a hawk while I was hiking."

Silence. Disbelief. Laughter. Even from the teacher.

"Really? Oh Allen, that must have been terrifying!" My teacher smiled at me, I could see she was trying hard not to laugh. I looked around the room at all the laughing faces before I turned back up to my teacher, a smile on my face. "Kind of. But I'm ok now."

She smiled gently, her laughter finally overcome. "I'm glad. Now let's start class."

I sat down and stared out the window, a bird flying through the sky.

The smile didn't seem as satisfying today.

* * *

Band geeks have such interesting stories to tell. 


	3. Weekend

_This Is My Story._  
MindFuel.  
T.  
D.Gray-Man.  
LaviAllen.  
Romance. Friendship.  
Shonen-Ai. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, although I would sell my soul to the devil to have it.

* * *

_3. Weekend_

Friday. I came home after school, did the dishes and read books until dinner, all before going to bed. Saturday, I spent the morning doing chores, the afternoon reading books, and the evening watching baseball with my dad. Sunday morning I read, then after lunch I did homework until dinner, then I went to bed.

"Dude, you know Seth? Yeah, well I went to his party last weekend, it was completely kickass. Up until the cops showed up, but dude, it was sweet. How about you man? Didn't see you at the party, what'd you do?"

I set down my glass of water next to my tray, the question had been directed toward me.

"I went camping with my dad. We almost got eaten by a bear, my dad used poison ivy instead of toilet paper, and I got lucky and didn't get attacked by a hawk this time."

Laughter. "Dude! Sounds pretty kickass. I mean, sure, it ain't as cool as a party, but man, I'd love to see my dad running around screaming about that poison ivy!"

I nodded then took a bite out of my pizza. "Yeah."

I looked up at the muted television in the lunchroom. The news was streamlining the recent increase in bear attacks outside of town.

Predictable, wasn't I?

* * *

Allen's such a nerd.♥ 


	4. First Love

_This Is My Story._  
MindFuel.  
T.  
D.Gray-Man.  
LaviAllen.  
Romance. Friendship.  
Shonen-Ai. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, although I would sell my soul to the devil to have it.

* * *

_4. First Love_

"Yeah. I always used to tease this girl in my old neighborhood. Now that I think about it, I was really mean to her: always stealing her things, throwing dirt and snow at her, pulling on her hair… but I mean, she was really cute, I guess you could say she was my first love."

We crossed the finish line on the track field. My teacher called out our times and told us we did a good job. I smiled over at my classmate. "You were so immature." I said.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, I couldn't help it. What about you? Eh, Mr. Bigshot? What was your first love like?"

I thought silently for a few seconds as we made our way back to the bleachers on the other side of the track fence. I'd never been in love before…

"I fell in love with my baby sitter." I said thoughtfully. "I was eight and she was seventeen."

My friend stared at me, then burst out laughing. "You gotta be kidding me! Did she try to seduce you or something?"

I chuckled. "No way, it was just a stupid kid thing. She was ditzy but pretty, I was young and naïve."

My friend just laughed a little while longer, as we sat down. I smiled, as I stared at the next pair who came running up to the finish line, both of them holding hands.

_Hm... love..._

* * *

Allen-kun is lonely? 


	5. Fears

_This Is My Story._  
MindFuel.  
T.  
D.Gray-Man.  
LaviAllen.  
Romance. Friendship.  
Shonen-Ai. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, although I would sell my soul to the devil to have it.

This should be the last of the drabbles. Now it's time to play the waiting game!

* * *

_5. Fears_

"AHH! A SPIDER! SOMEONE COME OVER HERE AND KILL IT!!!"

It was before class started so there was a handful of us in the classroom. We all went over to where the panicked girl was pointing and gasped. The spider was pretty huge, about as big as my palm.

Everyone started backing away from it as it started to move its long gangly legs. Even my teacher started backing away from it, though he was a pretty big guy and could probably crush it with his big toe.

Everyone watched, then jumped back as it started scampering across the floor making its way toward the girl who had initially screamed at it. Of course by now, she was screaming even louder and harder than earlier, as she climbed onto the top of her desk.

Without thinking, I caught up to it and stomped down on it. When I lifted my foot I saw that it had curled up to half its size and its legs were twitching, a safe sign that it was pretty much dead. That's when my teacher finally came over with some tissues and picked it up, then threw it into the trash.

"Allen you're so brave!" The girl climbed back down from her desk and hugged me. "Unlike some guys in here." She added, glaring over at some of the football jocks who had jumped back earlier when the spider had started its mad dash. "You really saved my life." The girl continued, "I dunno if you could tell, but I'm terrified of spiders." She blushed sheepishly.

"Yeah." I smiled at her. _Me too…_

Sitting in class I kept thinking about the spider and how it lay on the ground, curled up, twitching as the last of its energy caused its nerves to spaz. It really hadn't done anything had it? Although I may have "saved" my classmate's life… I realized that me killing the spider wasn't brave at all. It was cowardly. My actions really did speak louder than my words: _I hate spiders._

* * *

Has anyone seen the bio lab's class pet, Phillip? 


End file.
